


don’t give up (and don’t give in)

by orphan_account



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Kinda, Sponge has a Crisis and Sandy comes to the rescue, Takes place during Chop to the Top, Title from Hero is My Middle Name, listen I can’t write emotions ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While climbing Mount Humongous, Sandy comes to the realization that her climbing partner may need some help getting back to his optimistic self.
Relationships: Sandy Cheeks & SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	don’t give up (and don’t give in)

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I literally just wanted to write some sponge and uh- this happened,, so.. here it is! just some Sponge Love™️ and Friendship™️!

“Come on, Spongebob! We’ve gotta get to the top!” Sandy shouted, raising her voice so it didn’t get drowned out by the sound of falling boxes. Mount Humongous really was a strange place- a completely normal volcano, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was made of boxes as well as rocks. She should take some time to research more when the threat of impending doom wasn’t hanging over their shoulders. 

Soon. She would do it soon. 

“I don’t think I can do it!” A shout cane from below. Sandy huffed and prepared herself to climb back down again. The whole process of getting to the top of Mount Humongous was a two steps forward, one step back kind of thing- with Sandy being the two steps forward, and Spongebob, unfortunately, being the one step back. The perpetually optimistic man wasn’t one for climbing active volcanoes, as Sandy had learned. 

Sandy balanced one foot on a box and the other on a rock, bending over so that she could see where her climbing partner was. The fry cook was hanging onto an open box and dangling over an open pit that was covered in spiked rocks. Not the best situation to be in, to be honest. She shot out a hand and called out, “Grab my hand! Don’t worry, I won’t let ya drop!”

“But if I let go of the box I’m gonna diiiiiiie!” Spongebob yelled, retaining his white knuckles grip on the box flap. 

Sandy huffed again. “If ya don’t let go, the flap’s gonna rip and then you’re gonna die! Come on, partner, don’t give up now! The Bottom’s counting on you!”

Her hand was just out of reach of Spongebob. The man had to grab it on his own- something Sandy severely doubted he’d actually do, but hey, these past few hours had been full of surprises, so there was room for a few more. 

Spongebob looked at her outstretched hand, then glanced down at where he’d be headed if he didn’t grab it. He took a deep breath and shot his hand up- Sandy instantly gripped his like both of their lives depended on it. 

Really, they did. 

The scientist hauled the fry cook up and shook off the dust that had collected on the both of them. “You gotta be careful that you don’t end up in a place where I can’t reach ya, you got that?” 

“I got it.” Spongebob said quietly. He looked pale- paler than he usually was. 

Sandy to the rescue! They weren’t a team of tr- team of dos for nothing! “What’s wrong, Sponge? You look… sad.”

“Do I?” Spongebob said. “I didn’t think I’d give it away so easy.”

Oh, you have no idea… “You look sad, okay? You’ve looked like that since we started climbing the mountain. Gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Spongebob looked directly into her eyes, with a look that said I’m trying, okay? 

“I’m just worried we’re not gonna make it.”

“What?! Of course we’re gonna make it!” Sandy shouted, a little louder than she’d intended. 

“But what if we don’t?” Spongebob said, curling his hands into fists. “Bikini Bottom’s gonna be gone and it’s all out fault!”

“No! None of that, okay?” Sandy said. “What happened to the world-saving sponge that was telling me to not give up?”

“That was- that was different!” Spongebob said, louder than he usually spoke. “That was back when we were on ground level, when boxes weren’t falling on us, when we were still a team of three!” His voice rose until he was shouting his heart out. “I… just wanna be a team of three again. It’s all my fault Patrick isn’t here right now.”

“It’s not,” Sandy began, “ and you know it. Patrick chose to go away with those weirdos. It wasn’t your fault he chose cake and followers over saving the world and friends. “ 

Spongebob took a deep breath. “Why would he choose them over his BFF..? I thought we were BFFs!” 

“You are best friends forever, Sponge. Trust me, a friendship like you twos’ can't be broken that easily. The both of you are just a little… lost right now. Doomsdays can do that to people.”

“Doomsday did it to Bikini Bottom.” Spongebob said. “Everyone’s gonna tear each other apart and I’m gonna fall into a pit of lava because I can’t do this!”

Sandy put a hand on Spongebob’s shoulder. “You can do this. Bikini Bottom’s gonna pull itself together, trust me. The people just need someone to lead them. That’s why those guys made Patrick their leader. That’s why those guys tried to get me to leave. Everyone’s a little crazy right now, but we need to focus.”

“On what?” The fry cook asked. He looked… a bit less pale. 

“On getting to the top of Mount Humongous, for starters. That’s gonna be pretty easy, cause we’re the greatest team of dos to ever grace the town of Bikini Bottom! All those losers that called you a simple sponge are gonna feel plenty silly when you come back down after saving the city!”

“Yeah… yeah.” Spongebob said. “I can do this.”

“Right!” Sandy said. “We’re halfway there, and I’d say this team has two hours left till this volcano should want to blow- but we’re not gonna let it, are we?”

“No we’re not!” Spongebob said, filled with a new energy. 

“No we’re not!” Sandy echoed. “We will save the town, and Patrick’s gonna want to come back to our super cool team after this, for sure! The whole town will adore you- and I bet Krabs will promote a certain fry cook to manager!”

“Yeah!” Spongebob yelled. “Let’s do this!”

“Team of dos! What do we say?”

“All for one and one for all?” 

“Uh- yeah! That!” Sandy laughed. “But also- we don’t give up!”

“And we don’t give in!” Spongebob smiled a full smile. “And when we can sink or swim…”

Sandy smiled and answered for him.

“We swim!”


End file.
